interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Lemon
English [[image:Lemon tree Berkeley.JPG|thumb|250px|A lemon tree.]] Etymology From , from or . Cognate with . Pronunciation * , * * Noun # A yellowish citrus fruit. # A semitropical evergreen tree that bears such fruits. # A taste or flavour/flavor of lemons. # A more or less bright shade of yellow associated with lemon fruits. #: #: # A defective or inadequate item. #: He didn’t realise until he’d paid for it that the car was a '''lemon'.'' # favour, favor. #: A thousand quid for that motor? Do me a '''lemon', I could get it for half that.'' # A piece of fanfiction involving explicit sex. Synonyms * bomb Derived terms * bitter lemon * lemon balm * lemon cheese * lemon chiffon * lemon chiffon pie * lemon crab * lemon curd * lemon drop * lemon grass * lemon juice * lemon law * lemon lime * lemon meringue pie * lemon myrtle * lemon soda * lemon sole * lemon squeezer * lemon squash * lemon thyme * lemon verbena * lemon vervain * lemon yellow * lemonade * lemonade berry * lemon-belly * lemongrass * lemon-squeezer * lemony Related terms * limonene See also * adverse selection Translations * Afrikaans: suurlemoen * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Breton: sitron , sitronoù , suraval , suravaloù (1) * Catalan: llimona * Chinese: (níngméng) * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: , , * Estonian: * Ewe: mumue * Finnish: * French: * Galician: limón * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: לימון (limón) * Hindi: नीबू (nībū) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: citrono * Indonesian: , * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: 레몬 (remon) * Latin: * * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: ചെറുനാരങ്ങ (cheRu naarangnga) * Maltese: * Marathi: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: лимун *: Roman: limun * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: , * Swedish: * * Taos: lìmunéna * * Thai: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: (quả) chanh * West Frisian: sitroen * Basque: * Catalan: llimoner , * Chamicuro: * Dhivehi: (lumbo) * Dutch: citroenboom * Ewe: mumueti * Finnish: * French: * Galician: limoeiro * Greek: * Italian: * Korean: 레몬 (remon), 레몬나무 (remon-namu) * Macedonian: * Malayalam: ചെറുനാരകം (cheRu naarakam) * Maltese: * Marathi: * Polish: drzewo cytrynowe , cytryna * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: limonovec * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Vietnamese: cây chanh * Finnish: susi, maanantaikappale * Greek: * Polish: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Vietnamese: (noun +) vô dụng * Catalan: * Dutch: * Finnish: sitruunankeltainen * Japanese: レモン色 (れもんいろ, remoniro) * Marathi: * Polish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: màu chanh * Dutch: citroensmaak * Finnish: sitruunan makuinen * Japanese: レモン味 (れもんあじ, remonaji) * Swahili: * Vietnamese: vị chanh * : llimona (3, 4) * : lămâi (2), galben-verziu (3), acru (3) Adjective # Containing or having the flavour/flavor and/or scent of lemons. # Of the pale yellow colour/color of lemons. Translations * Dutch: citroen- * Finnish: sitruunan makuinen, sitruuna- (prefix in a compound) * French: au citron * Greek: * Italian: al citrone * Polish: cytrynowy , cytrynowa , cytrynowe * Slovak: citrónový , citrónová , citrónové * Slovene: limonin , limonina , limonino , limonov , limonova , limonovo * Swahili: * Swedish: citron- * Vietnamese: (có) vị chanh (flavor); (mùi) chanh (scent) * Dutch: citroengele * Estonian: sidrunkollane * Finnish: sitruunankeltainen, sitruunan värinen * French: * Greek: * Polish: cytrynowy , cytrynowa , cytrynowe * Romanian: galben-verziu * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: màu chanh See also * citrine * citron * citronella * melissa * fever grass * Appendix:Colors Anagrams * melon Category:Colors Category:Fruits Category:Trees Category:Yellows zh-min-nan:lemon cs:lemon da:lemon de:lemon et:lemon el:lemon eo:lemon fr:lemon gl:lemon ko:lemon io:lemon id:lemon it:lemon kn:lemon sw:lemon ku:lemon lo:lemon lv:lemon hu:lemon ml:lemon nl:lemon ja:lemon no:lemon pl:lemon pt:lemon simple:lemon fi:lemon sv:lemon ta:lemon te:lemon th:lemon tr:lemon vi:lemon zh:lemon